Rain
by sheltie
Summary: My first TakatoRika fic please be gentle


**Rain**

_**By Sheltie**_

I can't believe I'm up at this cabin in the middle of nowhere. But I agreed to it because Gogglehead thought it would be a good idea for all of us tamers to go somewhere together to strengthen our friendship. So that's why I'm here with Henry, his sister Suzie, Kenta (Dweedle dee), Kazu (Dweedle dum), Ryo, and Jeri.

We got up there around noon and just got situated for the rest of the afternoon. I am sharing a room with Jeri and Suzie. While Kenta and Kazu share a room with Ryo and Gogglehead and Henry share a room. I only went on this trip because I couldn't say no to him. And if anyone says it's because I secretly like him I'll pound you to no end.

Anyway as it began to get dark and Takato and Jeri decided to make dinner together, not that I have a problem with it. So dinner was a blast and I got stuck with cleaning up, but Takato decided to help me.

"You don't have to help me I can do this myself" I say

"I know, but I think it would be fun if I helped not to mention faster" he says

I didn't say anything, but I nodded to him and he smiled. We hung out watching a movie I don't remember what it was called. It was late and we all decided to turn in. It was around midnight when I heard a clap of thunder and I shuddered with fear. I always hated the sound of thunder, but I will never admit it. Another clap of thunder and I am now I'm shivering with fear. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got out of bed and head out to the living room and to my surprise Takato is there. He's standing there staring out the window I slowly make my way towards him trying not to disturb him. He turns towards me and looks at me.

"What are you doing up?" he asks

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I reply

"I love to hear the thunder and see the lighting I'd go up to the roof of my parents bakery so I can feel the rain and enjoy the thunder and lighting, so what's your excuse?" he said

"I…I..." I stutter

"You're scared of the thunder aren't you?" he smiles

"I'm not afraid of it," I say only to have me jump as another clap of thunder go off. He chuckles at me, but stops when I give him a death glare. He stops chuckling though he still has that goofy smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask

"You look so beautiful in the storm light," he says

I can't help, but to blush though I try to conceal it. He just looks at me then heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To enjoy the rain want to come?" he said

I stare at him for a moment and then nod a yes and he smiles and heads out the door. I follow him out and as soon as I'm out there I feel the soft rain pelt me. I see Takato standing there almost soaking up the rain. I move to where he is standing and watch him.

"Don't you just love the rain it feels so refreshing?" he asks me

"I don't know its just rain" I reply

Another clap of thunder goes of and I jump again. Takato just turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. Usually I would hit him, but I don't because his hand on my shoulder somehow calmed me. I look up to him and he just gives me a comforting smile.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know?" he says

"I'm not afraid" I reply

"Okay, but just to let you know that I'm hear for you when you need to talk" he says

I don't say anything, but nod. It's been five minutes since we decided to stand in the rain when I hear a voice call out.

"What are you two doing out there?" the voice calls

It was Henry and he looks worried. I just turn to Takato to see what his response would be.

"Just relaxing a bit Henry don't worry about us go back to bed" Takato calls back

Henry just stands there for a moment and then he leaves shaking his head. I turn back to Takato and he just smiles at me and I can't help, but to smile back.

"I knew you could smile and it's very pretty," he says

I blush at his comment. I then feel a shiver from the wind.

"Come on let's get back inside the winds starting to pick up," he says

I nod as we head back to the cabin. Back inside I see some towels by the door and I guess that Henry put them there for us. Takato hands me a towel and we both start to dry off.

"Thanks for going out in the rain with me, Rika" he says

"No problem could let you be sick alone" I reply

He smiles at me and heads over to the kitchen and beckons me over. I head over to him as he pulls out hot chocolate mix and two mugs.

"How many marshmallows do you want?" he asks

"Just four" I reply

He nods and starts making the hot chocolate it only took a few minutes. We took our hot chocolate to the table and sat down.

"Did I make it right?" he asks

"Yes you did and thank you" I reply

"You're welcome," he says

We both smile at each other and drink in silence. We were nearly done and I was about to get up when Takato stopped me.

"Rika, Thanks for coming up with us" he says

"No problem" I reply

We both get up and put our mugs in the sink and we headed off to bed.

"Good night, Rika" he says

"Good night Takato" I say

**End**


End file.
